The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device.
Line widths of patterns of the semiconductor device can be reduced to increase integration of the semiconductor device. However, it may be difficult to increase the integration of such semiconductor devices given the exposure techniques needed for such line widths. Thus, various researches have recently been conducted for new integration techniques.